The Darkness Got Me
by Foschidelic Reika
Summary: Tsuna membenci Giotto karena dia lebih darinya. Dan keluarganya lebih membanggakan Giotto sampai-sampai Tsuna tidak dianggap. Sampai ada seseorang yang menculiknya. Bagaimana nasib Tsuna? 6927, DeG, AG, 1827 and others
1. Chapter 1 : Got Kidnapped

**That Darkness got me**

_Disclaimer : _

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu punya Amano Akira. Kalo KHR punya saya, saya pasti nggak bakal bikin chara yang namanya Chrome Dokuro. Terus saya pasti langsung banyakin adegan 6927, 8018, DeG. Dan saya bakal bikin 6927 sebagai pair canon. Namun, maaf itu hanya angan-angan author semata._

_Warning :_

_OOCnes, 6927, 1827, AG, DeG, De27, etc. Shounen-ai, BL. No Incest. Don't like don't read_

_Rate :_

_T to M_

**Enjoyy…..**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 : Got kidnapped_**

…lebih memilih tinggal dengan iblis seperti dia daripada sama manusia sepertimu…

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, matahari sudah meninggi, menyinari dunia yang gelap karena malam. Burung-burung berkicauan. Tandanya dimulai hari baru dan kegiatan baru yang kemaren tidak sempat terselesaikan. Dipagi hari pun, keluarga Sawada sudahlah sangat rebut, dikarenakan banyaknya penghuni yang dihuni rumah dengan dua lantai tersebut. Dengan tujuh orang penghuni dalam rumah itu, mereka terpaksa saling berbagi kamar satu dengan yang lainnya.

Semua anggota keluarga (A/N : Harusnya semua pengungsi rumah _#Plak_) sudah bangun pada pukul 06.00 AM namun, tidak dengan anggota keluarga Sawada yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ia dengan nyamannya masih berlayar ke pulau kapuk, sedangkan yang lainnya sedang sibuk untuk sarapan sebagai asupan tenaga untuk memulai harinya. Kakaknya, Sawada Giotto akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkan adiknya tercinta (?) itu.

Giotto membuka pintu kamar yang dihuni olehya dan adiknya itu. Membukanya dengan sangat kasar. Namun, Tsuna tak kunjung bangun juga. Giotto mencoba menarik selimut yang menutupi badan Tsuna. Dan hasilnya sama saja, Tsuna tetap tidak kunjung bangun juga.

"Kamu masih kurang latihan Giotto, membangunkan orang seperti ini saja tidak bisa," Ucap seorang pria bersetelan kemeja orange dengan kancing pertama dan kedua dibirakan terbuka dengan topi fedoranya yang hamper menutupi wajahnya itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Giotto, kemudian mengubah chameleon berwarna hijau yang sedari tadi hinggap dikepalanya menjadi sebuah palu seberat 100 ton dan mengarahkannya kepada Tsuna.

"DAME-TSUNA OKIRON!" Ucapnya membangunkan Tsuna dengan mengayunkan palu seberat 100 ton itu kearah Tsuna dan sukses membangunkan Tsuna. Tsuna menjerit kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang bejol akibat pukulan palu.

Ia melihat kearah kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan pada Tsuna yang telah dipukul dengan palu seberat 100 ton itu. Ia berdiri langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Reborn dan Giotto langsung turun kelantai satu menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka yang tertunda. Meninggalkan Tsuna sendiri didalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsuna keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan seragam SMP Namimori-nya dengan jas berwarna kuning. Selesai berpakaian Tsuna mengambil tasnya dan turun ke lantai 1 untuk sarapan.

Disana ia melihat semuanya sudah berkumpul dimeja makan. Ia melihat Lambo yang sibuk mengambili makanan orang lain (termasuk I-Pin). I-Pin yang kesal melihat tingkah Lambo, memarahinya dan mengejarnya. Tidak tahan dengan keributan tersebut Giotto langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Lambo dan memberitahukannya agar tidak melakukan hal seperti ini. Lambo yang sedikit ketakutan karena dimarahi, langsung diam dan kembali duduk dikursinya. Bianchi seperti biasa menyuapi Reborn yang duduk disebelahnya. Kemudian ia melihat ibunya menunjukan selebaran tentang macam-macam ilmu beladiri kepada Giotto. Tsuna menghampiri sekelompok orang yang dimeja makan itu, menyapai mereka satu persatu. Oke, Tsuna yang semakin penasaran dengan selebaran yang ada ditangan ibunya itu langsung menanyainya.

"Ibu, itu selebaran apa?" Tanya Tsuna sambil menunjuk selebaran tersebut. Sawada Nana tersenyum dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Oh ini. Aku dengar kalau murid-murid Namimori sedang diserang secara misterius. Aku khawatir jika nanti terjadi sesuatu terhadap Gio-Kun," Jelas Nana panjang lebar.

Deg. Penjelasan Nana itu ternyata menyinggung hatinya. 'Hello Kaa-san, emang anakmu disini Cuma lelaki bisa-apa-saja ini?' Teriak Tsuna dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu belajar tinju Giotto," Ucap Nana memberi saran kepada Giotto sambil menunjukkan brosur klub tinju.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah mengalami hal yang buruk dari tinju," Jawab Giotto. Terbayang langsung wajah Knuckle, sang ketua klub tinju SMA Namimori yang juga merupakan sepupu jauh dari Sasagawa Ryouhei.

"Tsuna, kamu tidak mau belajar beladiri juga?" Tanya Bianchi. Melihat kearah wajah Tsuna yang daritadi diam saja.

"Ngg – " Baru saja Tsuna ingin membuka mulut, langsung dipotong oleh Giotto.

"Nanti, aku yang akan melindungi Tsuna," Potong Giotto. Kemudian tersenyum.

Tsuna merasa sangat mual melihat senyum palsu Giotto. 'Melindungi ku? Oh shit, adakah seseorang dirumah ini yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan munafiknya? Tidakkah mereka percaya bahwa dia akan melindungiku? Ingat kita beda sekolah loh (Walaupun sebelahan)?' Pikir Tsuna dalam hati. Tsuna mendecak kesal dang langsung meninggalkan mereka semua yang berada dimeja makan.

"Ittekimasu," Ucap Tsuna pelan. Kemudian berangkat kesekolah. Disaat ia melewati pagar depan rumahnya, ia melihat teman kakaknya menungguinya didepan. Namun, ia tidak melihat pemandangan pemuda berambut merah dengan attoo disebelah mata kanannya. Yang ia lihat malah pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning mayonnaise dan seperti biasa lelaki dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan rambut ekor kuda yang diikat dibawah dan membiarkannya berada dipundak sebelah kirinya.

"Ohayo Tsunayoshi de gozaru," Sapa Asari Ugetsu, lelaki berambut hitam itu. Tsuna hanya menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi. Ugetsu bingung dengan tingkah Tsuna melihat kearah lelaki dengan rambut mayonnaise.

"Ne ~ Alaude, ada apa dengan Tsunayoshi de gozaru?" Tanyanya. Lelaki bernama Alaude itu men – _glare _nya dan berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna berjalan lunglai menuju sekolahnya. Sebenarnya ia sedang sangat malas untuk pergi kesekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah, walaupun nantinya pasti akan di 'kami kurosu' oleh sang ketua kedisiplinan sekolah. Karena Tsuna sudah terlanjur terlambat. Namun, ia ingin bertemu Hibari. Hibari kemarin baru saja menyatakan perasaannya namun, Tsuna bingung ingin menjawab apa. Seketika wajah Tsuna langsung bersemu merah. Bagaimana tidak? Hibari temannya semenjak mereka duduk dibangku SD. Hibari yang tidak suka keramaian, makanya ia gampang menerima Tsuna karena Tsuna selalu sendirian. Dibandingkan kakaknya, Giotto sangat terkenal disekolah pintar, hebat dalam olahraga, tampan (walaupun yang satu ini sangat menjijikkan dimata Tsuna), dan yang lebih penting lagi, Giotto calon penerus ke – 10 keluarga Vongola. Makanya sekarang ini ia sedang dilatih oleh hitman no.1 di Italia, seorang bayi yang bernama Reborn.

Sebenarnya, Tsuna tidak terlalu peduli dengan Giotto, apa yang dilakukannya, mengapa dia begini, dan seterusnya. Menurut Tsuna, Giotto anak kebanggaan ayah dan ibunya. Setiap Giotto berulang tahun, ayahnya yang bekerja ditempat yang nggak jelas dimana itu rela terbang ke Namimori untuk merayakan ulang tahun anaknya tersayang itu. Sedangkan Tsuna, keluarganya dirumah hanya memberinya ucapan selamat sedangkan Giotto mengejeknya dengan mengatakan, "Semoga sifat 'dame'mu itu menghilang".

Namun tidak dengan Hibari. Hibari selalu mengingat kapan ulangtahun Tsuna, dan mengajak Tsuna untuk merayakannya dirumahnya. Dan Hibari juga memberikan kado buat Tsuna. Walaupun begitu, Tsuna sangat bahagia bahwa Hibari perhatian dengannya. Tsuna merasa senang setidaknya dari kurang lebih 100 Miliyar penduduk Namimori satu dari 100 miliyar penduduk tersebut ada yang perhatian dengannya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu harus membalas perasaa Hibari seperti apa. Karena, Tsuna tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa terhadap Hibari.

Tsuna kemudian medengar ada langkah kaki terdengar. Tsuna mempersiapkan dirinya dalam mode bertahan. Bayangan orang itu makin lama making terlihat dan Tsuna dapat melihatnya. Ternyata dia laki-laki. Ia mengenakan kacamata berlensa berbentuk oval. Ia juga mengenakan topi rajutan berwarna putih. Poninya masih dapat terlihat disela-sela topinya rajutannya. Ia melihat kearah Tsuna dengan pandangannya yang kosong itu.

"Kufufufu~~~" Terdengar nada tertawa dari seseorang. Mucullah seseorang dengan rambut model nanas berwarna biru indigo. Matanya yang berbeda dengan mata sebelahnya itu memandang Tsuna. Badan Tsuna bergetar. Ia ingin berteriak tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Lelaki dengan rambut nanas itu masih memandangi Tsuna. Ia memperkecil jarak antar dirinya dengan Tsuna. Ia semakin mendekat dengan Tsuna. Tsuna ingin melangkah mundur, namun kakinya tidak mau mendengar dan malah bergetar karena ketakutan.

Akhirnya lelaki dengan mata berwarna merah-biru itu sudah dekat dengan Tsuna. Tangan kanannya membelai pipi kiri Tsuna. Ia masih dengan tawa 'kufufufu'nya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" Ucapnya memanggil nama Tsuna. Pandangan mata Tsuna makin kabur, tidak dapat melihat orang yang berada didepannya. Lama kelamaan pandangannya berubah menjadi hitam. Dan pingsan. Mukuro yang tahu bahwa Tsuna akan jatuh karena pingsan langsung menangkap tubuh mungil sang saudara Decimo itu.

"Ayo kita pergi, Chikusa!" Perintahnya. Kemudian pergi dengan menggendong Tsuna ala putrid. Tsuna tertidur dengan lelapnya jadi ia tidak tahu akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama" Jawabnya. Mengikuti Mukuro pergi dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

'Kufufufu'

.

.

"Kau akan segera menjadi milikku, Tsunayoshi-kun"

.

.

* * *

**_The past chasing after me_**

'_Nufufu Tsunayoshi-hime, anda sudah terbangun?'_

_'Da...'_

_'Nufufufu ya?'_

_._

_._

_'Da...Daemon-niisan'_


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm not a human!

**That Darkness got me**

_Disclaimer : _

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu punya Amano Akira. Kalo KHR punya saya, saya pasti nggak bakal bikin chara yang namanya Chrome Dokuro. Terus saya pasti langsung banyakin adegan 6927, 8018, DeG. Dan saya bakal bikin 6927 sebagai pair canon. Namun, maaf itu hanya angan-angan author semata._

_Warning :_

_OOCnes, 6927, 1827, AG, DeG, De27, etc. Shounen-ai, BL. No Incest. Don't like don't read_

_Rate :_

_T to M_

**Enjoyy…..**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 : I'm not a human_**

…sejak awal, aku bukanlah manusia, melainkan hanya makhluk yang haus akan darah…

* * *

Reborn duduk diatas tempat tidur Giotto. Memandangi lima wajah yang ada diruangan itu.

"Reborn-san kenapa anda memanggil kami secara tiba-tiba? Apakah ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan?" Tanya seseorang berambut merah dengan tato api dibagian kanan wajahnya.

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan. Mengenai Tsunayoshi," jawab Reborn. Semua orang diruangan tersebut kaget namun terkecuali Alaude yang berdiri menyendiri diujung ruangan.

Giotto memicingkan alisnya. Heran dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan tutornya itu. "Reborn apa maksudmu? Apa hubungannya Tsunayoshi dengan pertemuan ini? Dia bahkan tidak tahu sebenarnya Vongola itu apa," jelas Giotto panjang lebar.

"Kalian tahu Sawada Tsukiyomi, kan?" Tanya Reborn kepada enam orang pemuda yang ada diruangan itu. Mereka ber-enam mengangguk pelan.

"Dia…ayah kandungnya Tsunayoshi," ucap Reborn dan membuat semuar orang diruangan itu kaget.

.

.

Perlahan Tsuna membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang sedang ditempatinya itu besar dan gelap. Dan lagi mimpinya tadi aneh. Ia memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan 'papa'. Setahunya ayahnya itu bernama Sawada Iemitsu, bukan Aeriol Tsukuyomi. Namun, sesuatu didalam dirinya merasa bahwa ia mengenal pria yang bernama Aeriol Tsukuyomi. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ada sensasi lain yang Tsuna rasakan. Ia merasa sangat haus. Namun bukan haus akan air putih, the atau semacamnya. Melainkan hal lain. Ia duduk diatas ranjang dengan sepray berwarna biru indigo dengan bed cover berwarna aqua.

"Oya oya, rupanya Tsuna-hime sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya," ucap seseorang dengan nadanya yang meremehkan.

Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang itu kemudian membelalakan matanya.

"Da – Daemon-nii," ucap Tsuna yang kaget melihat seseorang yang sudah lama dikenalnya ada dihadapannya.

"Oya, oya ternyata ingatan Tsunayoshi-hime sudah kembali ya?" tebak pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Daemon Spade itu.

Tsuna masih menatap Daemon tidak percaya. Mata caramelnya membesar dan mata kananya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Daemon-nii _masaka_…" ucap Tsuna namun menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ya, aku merubahmu kembali menjadi vampire," jawab Daemon masih dengan seringaiannya.

"_So-sonna_…" Tsuna tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Daemon. Ia berubah kembali menjadi vampire. Namun ingatannya tidak sepenuhnya kembali. Ia juga mengingat siapa yang menculiknya kemaren.

Daemon membalikkan badannya kearah pintu. Ia membuka pintu tersebut ingin beranjak keluar.

"_Matte!_" teriak Tsuna.

"Nufufufu ada apa, Tsunayoshi-hime?" Tanya Daemon sambil tersenyum kearah Tsuna dan Tsuna tahu itu hanya senyum buatan Daemon.

"Izinkan aku keluar. Aku belum memberi tahu keluarga – " "Buat apa?" Daemon memotong kalimat Tsuna dengan cepat. "Bukankah mereka bahkan menganggapmu tidak ada, buat apa member tahu mereka. Lagipula, kau belum bisa keluar di pagi hari," jelas Daemon sebelum akhirnya keluar dan menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Tsuna terdiam. Ia bukannya hanya ingin mengunjungi keluarganya, ia ingin bertemu dengan Hibari. Namun ia teringat kalau Hibari membenci vampire karena ibunya mati dibunuh oleh vampire saat ia berumur 7 tahun.

Tapi Tsuna tetap ingin bertemu dengan Hibari. Tsuna melihat jendela besar yang ada dikamar itu yang menghubungkan dengan balkon diluar. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar lewat jendela. Tsuna sempat mengurungkan niatnya karena hujan sedang deras-derasnya. Namun ia tidak mempedulikannya dan akhirnya ia membuka jendela dan berjalan di balkon. Ia melihat ke bawah dan sedikit ngeri untuk melompat. Ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya dan akhirnya Tsuna melompat ke bawah dari lantai 2 dan mendarat dengan selamat.

Tanpa berpikir lagi ia langsung berlari menjauhi mansionnya menuju kediaman Hibari dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana jeans yang sama besarnya dengan kemejanya.

Di sisi lain, di dalam mansion, Daemon berjalan menelusuri koridor yang panjang, melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang hampir mirip dengannya dengan model rambut yang sama hanya tidak memakai poni dan ia hanya mempunyai satu zigzag sedangkan Daemon mempunyai dua zigzag.

Pemuda berambut biru indigo itu bersandar di dinding koridor dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Dia kabur…" komentarnya.

"Nufufufu aku tahu Mukuro," jawab Daemon singkat. Rokudo Mukuro, adik dari Daemon yang juga merupakan vampire keturunan darah murni sama seperti Tsuna dan Mukuro jugalah yang menangkap Tsuna.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya kabur?" Tanya Mukuro sedikit menatap Daemon geram.

"Oya oya, tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu Mukuro. Tsunayoshi-hime akan kubawa kembali kok, tenanglah" ucapnya santai.

Mukuro hanya diam dan masih menatap geram kakaknya itu.

"Lagipula…" ucapnya lagi sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Mukuro. Mukuro hanya ber-'hm' saja merespon ucapan Daemon yang belum diselesaikannya.

"…Tsunayoshi-hime hanya mengunjungi kediaman _skylark_," sambungnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Mukuro.

Seringaian terpampang diwajah rupawan Mukuro sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya dalam sebuah tawa singkat.

"Kufufufu~~ sepertinya menarik. Aku tidak sabar menunggu apa reaksi darimu mengetahui your little Tsunayoshi turned into something that you hate to the core…" ucap Mukuro kemudian diam sejenak sebelum menyebut sebuah nama.

"…Hibari Kyoya," sambung Mukuro, menyebut nama sang pemuda yang paling ditakuti se-seantero Namimori itu.

* * *

Tsuna, berdiri didepan pintu masuk sebelum memencet bel. Namun ia menghentikan niatnya karena ia tahu orang yang dicarinya tidak ada dirumah.

Alaude dan Hibari sedang sekolah. Akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Hibari atau Alaude pulang dari sekolah. Tsuna duduk didepan rumah Hibari sambil memeluk kedua kakinya agar dapat sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Saat ia masih kecil ayah dan ibunya sering kali memeluknya saat ia kedinginan, dan saat ia sedang demam, Mukuro dan Daemon lah yang menemaninya.

Entah semenjak ia kembali lagi menjadi vampire semua ingatan itu muncul bagaikan air yang mengalir walaupun ada beberapa yang belum dapat diingatnya.

"Tsunayoshi?" ucap seseorang memanggil namanya saat dia nyaris saja tertidur pulas. Tsuna sudah mengenal suara orang itu dan juga ia mencium dari aroma tubuhnya. Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya melihat pemuda yang berada didepannya.

"Hibari-san!" ucap Tsuna kaget melihat Hibari yang basah kuyup terkena guyuran hujan yang deras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan duduk disini? Aku dengar kemarin kau tidak pulang? Kemana kau?" Hibari menanyakan sederet pertanyaan. Namun, Tsuna tidak dapat menjawabnya malah ia hampir saja menitikkan air matanya.

Hibari kemudian membuka kunci pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Tsuna masuk. Tsuna kemudian akhirnya masuk kedalam kediaman Hibari.

Hibari menyadari gerak-gerik aneh dari Tsuna dan ia juga melihat ada keanehan dengan matanya.

Kemudian Hibari membalikkan badan Tsuna sehingga mata mereka bertemu dan Hibari bisa melihat mata kanan Tsuna yang berwarna merah.

"Matamu…ada apa dengan matamu?" Tanya Hibari. Tsuna tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa sampai akhirnya kemudian ia bersin tepat didepan wajah Hibari.

"A-ah gomen aku tidak…" ucapa Tsuna mencoba meminta maaf kepada Hibari. Walaupun ia vampire keturunan darah murni, Tsuna mempunyai tubuh yang lemah dan saat ia hidup dengan keluarga Sawada juga ia sering sakit-sakitan dan Giotto tidak menyukai hal itu karena Tsuna tampak sangat lemah dimatanya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan baju ganti kau dapat berendam dulu di dalam air panas," ucap Hibari sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Arigatou," ucap Tsuna pelan.

.

.

.

Giotto duduk sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya sambil memandangi layar handphonenya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah karena hujan yang mengguyur sejak pagi tadi. Moodnya berubah drastis kalau sedang hujan.

Ia terus memandangi handphone sampai akhirnya terdengar suara ketukan dari arah jendela kamarnya dan ia melihat seseorang berada di balkon kamarnya. Giotto sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan orang itu karena sudah beberapa hari tidak terdengar kabarnya.

_Dia bagaikan iblis yang turun dari surga._

.

.

"Daemon…" ucap Giotto pelan.

.

.

"Nufufufu, I missed you my precious Giotto"

* * *

Okeyyy minna setelah sekian lama akhirnya apdet ini fic juga. Mungkin reader bakal mikir kalau plotnya berputar 180o. Ya…awalnya saya bingung dengan gimana alur fic ini berikutnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bikin Vampire fic aja.

Dan juga mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update ini fic karena kebanyakan mikir dan ternyata ngetiknya cuma membutuhkan waktu 1 malam saja, mikirnya berbulan-bulan, hadeehh.

Chapter 4nya juga lagi in-process dan mungkin chapter 3 bakal update lebih cepat \^O^/


End file.
